Pyro Jack
]] Pyro Jack (ジャックランタン, Jyakkurantan, lit. Jack-o'-lantern) is a recurring demon in the series. It is named in Japan after the fabled figure Jack-O'-Lantern, although the change to Pyro Jack has been used in much English Shin Megami Tensei media. History According to earliest accounts "Stingy Jack" was an Irish farmer who persuaded the Devil not to take him to hell. When he was refused entry into heaven, he wandered earth as a turnip-headed (or pumpkin-headed) soul who would come to be called "Jack of the Lantern" - or so says the legend. Jack-o'-lanterns are carved by children and enthusiasts alike on Halloween, though the tradition of carving gourds dates back probably to the dawn of mankind, and is not endemic to any particular culture. The tradition can also be thought to help guide the lost soul himself. The legend however does not go back further than the term itself. Jack-o'-lantern or some variation thereof was at the height of usage in 17th century Europe; and simply put meant, "the guy with the lantern." Later the term would almost exclusively be used as slang in reference to the will-o'-the-wisp ''phenomenon, or ''ignis fatuus - due to the appearance of a far off person carrying a lantern. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Gedou Clan as '''Jack O' Lantern' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Gedou Clan as '''Jack O' Lantern' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yousei Clan'' as Jack O' Lantern *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Punkin *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Punkin *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race Profile Pyro Jack is second of the three Jack brothers. He is one of the most common demons in the Megami Tensei universe, appearing in nearly every game. He is occasionally known as "Jack O'Lantern". ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Pyro Jack as a Persona is the third Persona of the Lovers Arcana and as it ranks up its stat gains are relatively balanced. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield the Iron Pumpkin piece of equipment. Pyro Jack is a demon of the Fairy Order and begins appearing on the upper floors of the SEBEC Building in the company of Jack Frost. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Excluding unique Persona, Pyro Jack is the fourth Persona of the Lovers Arcana. When the party encounters the demon Pyro Jack with him equipped as a Persona, they will initiate a conversation with each other which results in the demon Pyro Jack offering some tarot cards to ask the player to turn him into a Persona too. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Pyro Jack appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as one of the "Hip Hop Brothers", who were members of the Solids. They attack Embryon at Coordinate 136 on the second floor. The other brother was Jack Frost. Pyro Jack shouts "Listen to me!" before casting his spells, possibly an allusion to the legend's persuasion of the devil. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Pyro Jack, in Persona 4 The Animation, represents the bond between Yu and Yosuke. He was the first Persona that Yu summoned due to his newly obtained Wild Card ability. Early on, his abilities have assisted Yu in taking down both Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko with his Agi-based spells and Absorb Fire ability, and was used briefly during the Shadow Mitsuo battle. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' As a demon: As a Persona: '' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' '' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children White Book'' Gallery Pyro Jack Megami Tensei II.GIF|Sprite from Megami Tensei II Pyro Jack Kyuuyaku 2.GIF|Sprite from Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Jack o' Lantern.PNG|Sprite from Giten Megami Tensei Image:PyrojackDS.jpg|Pyro Jack as he appears in Devil Summoner jacklantern.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book Image:Demi-punkin.gif|"Punkin" from DemiKids pyro jack.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Image:PYROJACK.png|Pyro Jack as he appears in Devil Survivor Persona 4 anime Pyro Jack.jpg|Pyro Jack as he appears in Persona 4 The Animation Pyso Jack appears.jpg|Pyro Jack first summoned by Yu Narukami Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Fairy Race Category:Yousei Clan Category:Fiend Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Pyro Order Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons